Super Greg
by Gemma.A.S
Summary: Sahira's married and completly aware of greg's feelings towards her. But can she ignore them?


Please review :) this is my first fanfiction

The sound of her pager rang through her ears as she slept in the on call room she had once again not been home for her kids bathtime. Sahira jumped out of bed and quickly hurried to her patient. There he was.

Greg Dougulas.

Once again helping her out, he shocked the patient and stablised them. Greg then cheekly walked over to Sahira a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Never fear Super Greg is here" he said to sahira whislt following her into the staff room

" Oooo what would i do without you ! My hero !" She said sarcasticly

She turned to him and said a little bit more harsh than intended "I can do my job Greg, you could have waited"

"I was only trying to help you out, come on don't be like that, i thought after what happened the other week ..." Exclaimed Greg

"Nothing happened Greg" sahira interupted

"It was a mistake, i was caught up in the moment, i didn't mean it. im married" Sahira said in barely a whisper

Greg walked over to sahira, she backed away, her back pressed against the sink of the staff room, he stepped closer, she could feel her breath hitting her cold skin, his body pushed against hers, she cold hardly breathe, it took all the strength she had in her body to whisper her next works

"Please Greg, don't do this"

He looked into her big teary eyes

"Feel that"

He gently took hold of her hand and pressed it on his chest, she could feel his heart beating faster. He then whispered to her

"That's what you do to me, last week, the kiss, i've been waiting months, i've never felt like this before, you're driving me crazy and i know you feel the same"

She looked at her hand placed on his chest, tears started to fall down her tierd face, she knew he wanted her and she wanted him just as much bacl, but there was one thing stopping her, the happiness of her children was at stake, she couldn't cheat on her husband, fair enough they may have been going through a rough patch for quite some time now, but it was the childrens happines that worried her most. She placed her hand on his face and quietly said

"Im married, please don't do this, im .. im not strong enough to resist anymore, you're making it so hard"

She pushed him back slightly so she could break the connection their bodies had to eachother. She suddnely missed his touch. Greg placed his head in his hands and breathed heavily he then said

"Me? im not doing anything ! I didn't make you kiss me back last week, i've not made you flirt back with me, i've not stopped you leaving right now, so tell me Sahira what's stopping you?"

She looked at his tears once again forming in her eyes

"I told you why ! It was a mistake i didn't mean it, i thought you was going, i . i thought i'd never see yo again ! i've tried to be a good friend when that stuff with Andy happened i thought that maybe MAYBE you needed someone to talk to, you flirt with all the girls greg so don't make out this is different !"

Greg then angrily said "Why do you keep bring that up? Huh? every little thing you bring that up ! Whatever happened in the past stays in the past 1! I don't need nor want to talk about it. i was abused ! So what ! there's hundreds possibly thousands that have turned out worse than me. Do you know what it feels like? To have to forget about something like that? To have to go day by day having the smallist little thing remind you of what happened?"

Sahira looked at Greg, she knew exactly what it felt like, her father abused her when she was little, she knows exactly was it was like, she could see the tears forming in his eyes, she'd never seen him cry before, she began to speak ...

"Im sorry, i just .. i just wanted to help"

She then carried on in barily a whisper " i care about you greg, but im married, and i can't jepordise my kids happiness for the sake of a little kiss"

He looked into her eyes, the look that made her stomach flip, and butterlys form, he stepped forward and place a small kiss on her forehead and left the room, leaving sahira stood on her own with tears falling down her face, and incredibly confused.

Hours had passed and it was now the end of there shifts, Sahira had spent all day, going over and over what had happened in the staff room, her mind telling her one thing and her heart telling her another. Greg had also spent all day thinking about his future. There was nothing to keep him at Holby, he couldn't watch sahira everyday knowing how she felt and how he stil felt and not being able to do something about it. He'd made his decision. He had discharged his last patient of the day and made his way to the locker room to get changed, as he reached the door, he saw sahira there, carefully removing her scrubs, her caught a glimpse of her face, she looked tiered and worn down she also looked to be in deep thought. He walked into the locker room, sahira turned around and stared at him, she made no hurry in covering herself up, before he even got a chance to speak she softly said

"Don't, please"

He stepped forward and placed his hand on hers

"Im leaving .. i .. i can't stay here ... see you everyday and know i can't be with you"

Fresh tears started to form in both their eyes, he gently placed his hand on her face a wiped the tear away.

"What? No ! don't go please, i mean, im sorry, i never meant to make you feel like this, just please don't go, ill miss you, please greg ! " She said quickly

He then whispered "Then give me a reason to stay"

She stepped closer to him, her body touching his, she could feel his heart beat, she could smell his scent and she felt his breath hit her skin. She placd her hands on his face and slowly placed her lips apon his, she's felt all the tension all the love and everything that had been building up for months just wash away, her hands went through his hair hile his hands were all over her bare back, she pulled away breathless and smiled at him

"That good enough super greg"

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her wasit, he'd waited so long for this, he craved her touch.

"I love you"

She smiled nervously and said "Prove it"

He gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her so passionatly she could feel how much he had wanted it ad so had she, when she was with him, all her worries seemed to wash away, he made her feel like the most beautiful women in the world and that's what she needed in her life, she had to think about her own happiness aswell.

She whispered into his ear "I love you too"


End file.
